1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the connection of members at right angles to one another, and is particularly suited for constructing door frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to ship elements of a metal door frame to a work site where they can be assembled on the job. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,773 to Mochizuki, dated Nov. 6, 1973, a door frame comprising a pair of stiles, a lintel member and a threshold member is disclosed, but one of the difficulties with the arrangement disclosed is that the components do not fully capture one another when fitted together, so that supplemental fixing screws are used, and the stiles are not invertible.